Demon Who Lived
by Blades of Silver
Summary: Discontinued AU 5th Year InuxHP A potion accident brings the imfamous Harry Potter to the Feudal Era. But why is he a Kitsune Youkai? If this isn't a result of the potion who is he really? Who is his real family? IN REVISION
1. Prologue

Demon Who Lived

Talon-This idea has been bugging me for a while. It will strictly be Harry's POV, yes inuyasha and them will be in it. Just not the beginning, so its starts off with Harry in potions class…

I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

**NOTE: THIS IS SIMPLY A REVISION; A VERY BIG REVISION. You don't have to read this if you don't want to but I've finally taken a friend's advice and am switching this over to 3rd person so it will be different.**

**I'd also like to thank ****AbeoUmbra ( for betaing my revision. You're the best **

* * *

_Prologue_

"Bloody hell! We are going to be late to potions Harry! Let's go!" Ron exclaimed, quickly jumping to his feet, pausing just long enough to grab his book bag. Harry let out a small groan, muttering "Not again…" under his breath as he too snatched up his book bag, and together they quickly ran into the castle, hoping against hope, to get there in time.

Three trick steps, one moving staircase, and a hidden passage later, Harry and Ron realized they were going to be very late indeed, even as they neared the dreaded potions classroom, they paused at the threshold. Harry, to gather his courage, and Ron to debate with himself if braving Snape's snide remarks and sneers would really be worth earning Hermione's fury.

"Are you sure we can't just cut class? I don't look forward to see Snape glaring at us." Ron offered, really _not_ wanting to enter the potions room. Harry shook his head, and Ron gave a defeated sigh, and trudged behind Harry as he braved the snakes den.

"Snape would only be even angrier tomorrow." Harry added just as he started again for the door.

"I suppose you're right. Let's go in…" Ron said with a sigh, Ron thought, somewhat amused- somewhat horrified, that they'd be using up all their Gryffindor courage just to open the door leading _into_ the Potion Master's classroom.

Harry braced himself for the low, tormenting voice of Snape, but it never came. Harry and Ron both sighed in relief; Snape wasn't in the classroom! Ron quickly moved to the empty seat next to Hermione, leaving Harry to the only other empty seat in the room. It was the seat beside Neville Longbottom; infamous for blowing up cauldrons, and quivering under Snape's glares and shouts. Harry sighed, resigned to his fate, and quickly looked up to the chalkboard- which of course had today's lesson on the board.

It seemed to Harry that the Potion Master appeared out of nowhere when he whispered;

"Late again, aren't we Potter? Make plans for your detention with me at seven o'clock tonight." Anger began to rise within Harry and he tried to retort, "But that's during- ! He was quickly cut off. "_Twenty points_ from Gryffindor." Snape purred, black eyes glinting, his delight at Harry's anger obvious.

"But- !" Harry tried to say; _but that's when the game is!_ Snape merely smirked at his outburst and said instead, "**Thirty** points, Potter."

Snape seemed to glide up to the front of the room, every step confident, planned, and graceful in its own way. "Today we are brewing Time-Potions. They are the solution that the _sand_ in a Time Turner is mixed with. Don't get any silly ideas," Snape looked over the class, his dark gaze resting on an indignant Harry the longest. "The potion is very dangerous, and it's unstable, regardless, you will be brewing it today. The instructions are on the board, **now get to work!"** Snape left them, going to sit at his desk, supposedly to grade papers, but Harry suspected it was to watch him in particular for mistakes,

As the end of class neared, Harry noticed their potion was a light shade of green, the color the time potion was _supposed_ to be at the end of class. He inwardly cheered; Snape couldn't single him out this time!

With only a couple minutes left until the end of class, Malfoy came up to Harry and Neville, and immediately started taunting them. Neither of the two noticed that Malfoy placed some orange-golden hairs into the potion, causing it to change to an azure blue. Malfoy quickly left, seeing his 'job' was done, to bottle his own potion and pack up his things.

Harry and Neville finally notice the drastic change when their cauldron suddenly began to shake and shutter. Harry quickly shoved Neville aside, and tried to duck- but it was too late. The azure-blue potion turned a deep crimson, before it exploded all over Harry.

Harry's world began to spin, black dots clouding his vision, not hearing Hermione's and Ron's cries of "**_Harry_**!".

He fell unconscious to the world, and literally _faded_ from it.

Ron, furious and skin as red as his hair, stalked up Malfoy, as he had seen him up something in Harry and Neville's potion, but he had been too late to warn them.

"What did you _do_ Malfoy?!" The red-head roared, and bringing the attention of the whole classroom upon them.

"W-what do you mean Weasel?" Malfoy stammered, as startled by the potions effects as everyone.

"I saw what you did! You planted something in their potion!" Ron shouted, pointing an accusing finger.

"Mr. Malfoy, is this true?" Professor Snape asked, intervening before the two could do damage to each other. Malfoy nodded, a slight flush to his cheeks, and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Yes sir."

"What did you add in?" Snape pressed onward, but Draco refused to reply. Ron picked something up off of Draco's work area, "It looked like this." He said as he passed the orange-golden hairs to the Potions Master, who promptly paled.

"Mr. Malfoy, Headmaster's office, **now!**" He yelled, both impatient, and furious. For those hairs were both very rare, and unknown to most of the Wizarding World. They were hairs from a Fox Demon…

* * *

TBC...Once again I'd like to thank AbeoUmbra for helping me with the chapter. PM me or send a review please to tell me what you think of the revision. Should I have kept it the way it was? Is it better this way? Thanks, till next time D 


	2. Chapter 1

Demon Who Lived

Talon-soooooooo, I dunno what to write. Oh yeah! Thanks for the reviews and I'm writing this chapter especially for gatomon.

I do not own Inuyasha or harry potter. Disclaimers are so boring.

* * *

_ Chapter 1-The Feudal Era_

**Harry's POV**

Alright who got the number of that truck? I said still recovering from being knocked out.

I think I must've broken something, pain is shooting through my leg. Ouch! Okay, I

definitely broke my leg. Now let's see where I am? Trees, trees, and more trees, and why

am I in a sleeping bag? I sat up noticing for the first time, I was not alone.

I saw a girl in a green school uniform, a guy in a purple and black robe, a woman in a

pink and green kimono, a fox-person, a cat with 2 tails and a weird silver-haired person

with a red outfit? God I must be going insane. Bloody Hell! I know I'm insane; I stopped

my thoughts when I noticed the girl in the uniform was talking to me.

"Oh, I see you awake! We found you sprawled in the middle of an open field bleeding! I

hope you're feeling better now. I'm Kagome and these people are Miroku, Sango,

Shippo, Kilala, and Inu-Yasha." She introduced everyone to me and I felt it right to tell

her who I was.

"Pleasure to meet you all, I'm Harry Potter" I had said with a small bow. I took a closer

look at my surroundings and everything seemed so different. It's like I could hear more

things, see farther away and I could define people with their smell? Boy this is one weird

dream. I know any minute I'll wake up in the hospital wing and Ron will shout at me for

pulling a stunt like that.

"So Harry, judging by your clothes you come from Kagome's time" The one Kagome

called Sango told me. My eyes widened at the word "time". I looked at Kagome

questioningly; nothing was making any sense anymore!

Seeing my confusion Kagome decided to clarify. Thank god! "Harry, you and I have

traveled into the past. This Era is known as the Feudal Era." Surprisingly I didn't faint; I

wanted to though. Then I would wake up in my 'own time' like Kagome said. "If you

want you could travel with us for a bit. We collect shards of the shikon jewel, and try to

get it back together to protect people. Naraku however wants it for his own personal

gain!" She said that last part with so much bitterness and disgust I couldn't help but

agree.

I sighed, and decided to tell them what happened to me before they ask. Screw the

magical world. "As I found out I come from the future. England to be precise and not

only that I am a wizard. We were creating a potion in class and Malfoy slipped the wrong

ingredient in causing this predicament." I told her knowing she'd start denying the fact.

Stuff like 'wizards don't exist' or 'why am I stuck with the insane one!'

"I guess that explains why you fell from the sky." She said thoughtfully; that was the

opposite of the reaction I thought she'd have.

"As for what you asked me earlier; I'll come the sooner we defeat this Naraku character

the sooner I can return home." She smiled and she agreed with me.

"Now what I want to know is why you smell just like shippo; only different." I rolled my

eyes at this Inu-yasha.

"How can I 'smell' like the fox demon yet not? You make no sense Inu-Yasha" I told

him and loaded my voice with sarcasm.

"Come to think of it you smell like my dead brother Ky'n (AN: pronounced Kai-en)"

Ky'n could that be who I am? It sounds so familiar like a life that was hidden away from

me. I smiled and decided to take on the role of a big brother whether what Shippo says is

true or not.

I felt a little more confident knowing I have a little brother. I'll always protect him even if

it costs me my life. I paused for a moment; that didn't sound like me? Is it my so called

demonic side trying to take over? I bloody well hope not; well if I'm going to stay for a

while I might as well help these people out.

"Pack up! It's time we go find Naraku and get his jewel shards" I gave him an

exasperated look but started packing up none-the-less. If I'd know that I'd travel into the

past where demons existed, supposedly have a demon brother and mess up a potion; I

think I would've stayed in bed today.

Who thought shard hunting could be so boring? I mean all we've done for the past 6

hours is walk without breaking. But I guess it's healthy for you; Kagome's really lucky

with her freaky pink bike and all. I mean she gets a ride here in the feudal era! I haven't

broken a sweat yet. Must be my new senses and instincts. I gave a small smile; I guess

I'm just complaining to deny how much I love this place. Its scenery is beautiful and

Kagome could teach me Japanese!

"I sense a jewel shard" Kagome said in a serious tone. The whole 6 hours since I came

here I've never seen her so serious. It must not be as easy as I first thought. When we

walked to the direction of it I grimaced. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean I

never knew slaying demons were involved! I looked up and saw a really big one; so I

pulled out my wand and prepared to fight.

* * *

Akemi: Chapter 1 is finally done 

Talon: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Akemi: o.O

R&R


	3. Chapter 2

**Demon Who Lived**

Talon: I am back and ready to attack my enemies

Akemi: -whacks talon on head-

Talon: HEY! Meanie!

Akemi: -sarcasm- oh I am soooo offended!

Talon: well you should be! BTW I do not own Inuyasha or HP

* * *

_Chapter 2-Ky'n and Leaving_

**Harry's POV**

It's been about half a year since my first battle. Inuyasha claimed he was _'forced'_ to teach

me how to fight with a sword and I learned quickly. Inuyasha tells me I can now take on

a weak demon; but that's his modesty showing off again. Kagome taught me archery and

while I wasn't the best at it; I did pretty good.

We've collected a few more pieces of the jewel during my stay. But in my heart I know I

must least. Even though I am still in the past I dream of the future where I come from.

Voldemort is on a horrible rampage; killing hundreds each week. London was the first to

fall; only gringotts stood standing thanks to all the goblin magic they had placed upon it.

I must return because I fear that Hogwarts will be next. I just don't know how to tell

them; knowing how close I've become to Shippo he'll want to come with me. I won't let

him, he's my Otouto-san and he won't get hurt because of me!

Anyway we stopped in Kaede's village; Kagome went back to her own time to get some

supplies. For now I was in Kaede's hut; finally going to ask why she kept looking at me

strangely. Shippo was annoying the hell out of Inuyasha like usual.

"What does ye want child?" She breaking the tension. Well it's now or never; sometimes

preferably never.

"Lady Kaede; I fail to understand why you keep looking at me strangely? I noticed you

were doing it for a while. But failed to ask you." As the time went by I lost my English

accent and received a modern Japanese one in its place.

"Surely you know child?" She said feeling shocked that I really didn't know why.

"No I do not and it has been bugging me for a while now." I told her smoothly and

hoping she would tell me why.

"You remind me of a young fox demon that was once my assistant about 20 years ago.

One day he fell down the bone-eaters well and has never been seen since. Child I looked

at your aura; they match exactly." Kaede told me; shock was entering me. May I'd finally

understand why my past seemed so foggy. It does feel like I'm older then I look since

I've been here.

Seeing my silence she decided to continue. "He never told me his name; but I could use

my miko powers and get rid of the block that has plagued your memories for so long."

She offered and I thought about it very carefully. Would this change me for the worst?

Then again I have been curious about this ever since I joined Kagome's group. Kaede

waited patiently for my response. In my heart I knew what I'd have to do; but when I got

back to Hogwarts would my friends shun me? Oi! I better just do this. I can worry about

them later.

"Alright; let's do this." I said shortly, respecting my answer she walked over to me and

told me,

"This sutra will allow me to enter your mind and destroy the block. I won't intrude on

your memories." I smiled she respected my privacy and silently thanked her for it. I shut

my eyes and told her,

"I'm ready" The sutra floated into the air and a wave of blackness (a/n is that a word?)

engulfed me.

-In Harry's mind-

Well since I'm here I might as well find lady kaede." I said more to myself then the rest

of myself. Wait that made no sense; being in my mind is very confusing… before I could

muse any longer a familiar voice came from behind me,

"There will be no need for that Harry." I turned around and saw her. She was semi-

transparent but there were no other changes caused. "I sense the block is this way." She

motioned me to follow her and so I did. Determination strengthening with every step.

Two words ended up bringing me out of my thoughts, "We're here"

I looked up and saw some sort of force field. So this is what a memory block looks like. I

looked at Kaede who seemed to go in some sort of trance. After a minute or two she

came out of it.

"There. Now the rest is up to you." I nodded and gave her my thanks. Next thing I knew

was that Kaede had vanished. Gathering up my courage I walked toward the field; one

step at a time. I began to grow nervous; what if I was some cold hearted demon? Would I

turn back into the terror I was before? Okay calm yourself Harry. It may give you enough

knowledge to fight Voldemort. With new resolve I walked into the field. Suddenly I was

overwhelmed with memories…

_Flashback_

"**_Okaa-san!_**" I yelled; I looked in horror before my eyes as she was killed by the thunder

brothers. The pig as I called him charged toward us. I knew the only way to escape was

for me to hold them off and for my Otouto-san and Otou-san to leave me.

I was wounded in the paw by one of the lightning bolts. So I couldn't flee. It was the only

hope for any of us to make it out alive.

"Otou-san! Take Shippo and run. I'll hold them off…" I told him knowing he would

protest I said

"No **buts**! I'm wounded and if you wait for me we'll all die! So take good care of

Shippo." He nodded reluctantly; picked up Shippo and fled.

"Ky'n!" My brother kept crying out over and over. I just turned around gave him a small

smile and used my remaining strength to hold off the thunder brother's assult. I had to at

least until my father and aniki were safe.

"**FOX FIRE!**" I yelled with all my might. The blue fire shielded me and my family from

the lightning. I took a quick glance and saw that shippo and father were gone.

"Give it up fox! You're wounded! You can't actually expect to win." Hiten yelled

I gave a bitter smile, "I don't; protecting my family is what matters." My strength ran out

and prepared to get incinerated by the lightning. I shut my eyes, Ja ne shippo, Otou-san.

The lightning engulfed me and all I saw was black.

_End flashback_

Thanks god shippo's alive but what happened next I wonder?

_Flashback_

I opened my eyes and they instantly widened. I'm alive! I got to find Shippo and father.

They must think I'm dead. I tried to stand up but pain shot throughout my body forcing

me to lie down. I took a look at my surroundings; I was in some sort of ningen hut!

"Glad to see you're awake young Kitsune. You were very close to death" I took a look at

the speaker. She seemed to be a Miko; so why did she save a demon like me? Guessing

my question she answered

"You tried to protect your family. A noble sacrifice indeed. You could assist me in my

jobs until your wounds heal. You can find your family after."

Soon after we were collecting berries in inuyasha's forest. When something pushed me

into the well. When I looked up I seemed to have gotten transported somewhere. I went

into human form and turned myself into a baby. Later a couple picked me up; they named

me Harold James Potter.

_End flashback and **Awake**_

I looked up and kaede was no where to be found. I remembered everything; I looked into

a bucket of water that acted as a mirror and gasped. I looked like when I did way back

then. I had shoulder length hair and my bangs were spiky a bit. My green eyes turned

Brown. But I was still recognizable; so this means I could become a kitsune again. I

smiled having not done that for so long.

"Harry?" Shippo said and I froze. How am I going to tell him? I sighed and said

"Shippo I've done a bit of soul searching and found things about my self that has changed

me." I hid my tail and sighed. I could feel shippo giving me a questioning look. I stood

up so my tail could move around freely and spun around. Shippo gasped,

"Ky'n?" I nodded a small smiled tugging on my lips and he jumped onto me in

happiness. I heard a muffled sound and it sounded like, "It's you!" over and over. I was

happier then I had been in a while. But this meant I'd have to leave; I have the power to

beat Tom now. But will I ever see Shippo again?

He sensed my sadness and asked "What's wrong Ky?" I could not lie to my brother and I

wonder would he come with me? Could he even come if he wanted to?

"I must get back to the present. There is an evil exactly like Naraku and I'm supposed to

be the only one who can beat him." I smiled as he said

"I'm coming Onee-san and you will not stop me." Very stubborn; just like Okaa-san. I

told him we'd be leaving at night. He knew I wasn't good with goodbyes and agreed. I

packed my sword, Akuma, away. Knowing it's the only way I could bring it to the future.

When kaede came in she smiled. She knew all along that I was Ky'n; but she didn't know

my name. I smiled back at her and continued to play with Shippo…

* * *

Talon: that was a stupid end of chapter. But other then that it turned out well. 

Akemi: Yeah yeah yeah.

Talon: -glare at akemi- _**R&R**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Demon Who Lived**

Talon: Sorry I've been taking so long to update. School just started and this is the first time I've had a chance to update.

Akemi: Talon does not own IY or HP. However she does own the idea of Ky'n and what he looks like.

* * *

**_Chapter 3-Reactions_**

"Don't worry Ky'n everything will be fine." Ky'n looked at his little brother and honestly wished he could believe him. But a nagging feeling of worry continued to plague his heart and soul. What if his friends took his new changes badly? Would this turn of event ruin their friendship? Ky'n hoped not but who could tell since demons were often regarded as evil and unholy creatures.

Also, what if they didn't recognize him? His appearance had changed a lot from his time in the feudal era. He now had a good build for someone his age and was no longer malnourished. Ky'n's black hair now had a tinge of auburn in it and his eyes had flecks of Turquoise in it making his emerald green eyes look more like teal. Not to mention his ears were pointed and he hand a thin tale that he had to hide inside his pants.

He was standing in front of Hogwarts castle now. The February chill didn't bother him in the least. Or if it did; he certainly didn't show it. Ky'n walked up those familiar steps and into the castle. Ky'n simply ignored all the stares he was getting and continued to walk toward the headmaster's office. That is, he would have if it wasn't for the greasy git of a potions teacher, Severus Snape.

"Who do you think you are? Harry Potter perhaps? You can't just waltz into the school like that its-" Snape started before he was cut off.

"Excuse me professor. I do believe it is my right to attend this school; as I have been for four years solid." Ky'n looked the greasy potions professor in the eye and told him quietly but with a trace of venom, "I am Harry Potter; don't you ever forget that." He walked away leaving a very shocked potion's professor in his demonic dust; mouth agaped.

Later when Snape was no longer in site, Ky'n or Harry stated, "Shippo? You may come out now." Shippo, who had been hiding in Ky'n's robe since the greasy git showed up. They were now rounding the corridor to the stone gargoyle which had always been the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Stupid headmaster! Why can't he make the password a little bit more obvious!. But I need to keep my new found abilities secret until they realize I'm not a threat to the school but Harry Potter.

"Bertie bott's every flavour beans?"

"Umm…Caramilk?"

"Drubbles best blowing gum?"

"Bloody Passwords…okay how about blood pops?" Harry once again. This was getting no where and he needed to see the headmaster. So maybe…Yes that could work; Ky'n Whispered to the Gargoyle's in the demonic language. Whatever Ky'n said made the gargoyle let him through in fear and surprise. This caused the demonic teen to smirk as he casually walked up those steps and into the office where he could hear some muffled discussion going on.

_"Honestly Albus, we need Potter if we're going to defeat the dark lord!"_

_"Now Minister; I am aware of the current situation and unless Potter returns we are going to have to find a new weapon. Perhaps one of the few Kitsune Demon's left among us? From personal experience I have found out they are extremely powerful; with the proper training of course."_

_"Now that's why I like to hear! How long until we can get one of these 'creatures' under our control?"_

_"It all depends on whether we capture a young monster of course. It could take day, months, even years to acquire absolute loyalty."_

Harry Stopped paying attention here. He didn't even notice when Shippo hid back inside his robes. So he was expendable? Just a doll to be used until it's not needed anymore? He suppressed all of his emotions and created the emotionless mask he got from Sesshomaru. They were not going to manipulate him anymore. No one, not ever again. Sesshomaru was right…never trust a human; Harry sighed, from now on he would only trust Remus, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. They seemed to be the only hope left for the human race. Half of them are even dead already.

Ky'n opened the door but not before thinking. Alright Dumbledork; I'll be your puppet but only until the perfect opportunity shows and allowes me to expose you for the coward you are.

**(A/N perfect spot to end. But I have a few more things to write before that can happen)**

The door opened slowly and I entered. Fudge jumped up in fright proving he doesn't have a back bone inside him. While the actor known as Albus Dumbledore sat there with a twinkle in his eye. Do all headmasters have these blasted twinkles or is it just the idiot in the girly, purple robes.

"Who are you to burst in here and interrupt our very important conference!" Fudge shouted once regaining his composure. Ky'n rolled his eyes before stating emotionlessly "Minister, has it really been that long? I know there was that incident a couple years ago but that is no reason to forget me."

"You know this boy Cornelius? Who is he? And why is he here?" Dumbledore stated surprised at this new tidbit of information. Ky'n resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and instead stated,

"Professor? What did you forget me as well? I am shocked! I didn't know that everyone would forget the boy who lived a few months after his disappearance. Something flickered within the headmaster at that moment. Happiness, Relief and maybe a bit of anger?

"Harry, What have you done to yourself?" I guess he noticed my 'slight' changes. Harry thought sarcastically.

"Nothing Headmaster. I just woke up in Tokyo, Japan and the doctors said I was in a coma for a few months. When they let me out I saw I looked like this and hesitantly returned to school." Ky'n said while trying to bite back a snappy remark.

"That is very interesting Harry. But why don't you head up to the common room? That way you can get reacquainted with your friends and get ready for Dinner." Said boy walked out of the Headmaster's and as soon as he sensed no one was insight; started blowing things up with my demonic powers. If Inuyasha were here…he would make thing s a lot worse then they are. But he always had a way of cheering Ky'n up with his attitude. He looked down at shippo and smiled; his little brother always did make things better just by coming with Ky'n to the period he once thought was his home.

As Harry turned around to leave the destroyed hallway; a familiar voice was caught in his throat,

"Harry?"

* * *

Talon: All done! Yay! 

Akemi: Is that all you have to say!

Talon: yup!

_**R&R**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Demon Who Lived**

Talon: I'm baaaaaaaack! Sorry guys, I had exams and projects to do, and then my aunt got into the hospital…it's been some very hectic months. I hope you can forgive me? Also sorry its so short too...

Akemi: She doesn't own HP or Inuyasha.

* * *

_Chapter 4-Letters_

Ky'n slowly turned around, ready to yell at the person who dared to disturb his thoughts. Harry then saw someone he hadn't really spoken to since Valentines Day of his 4th year; Cho Chang.

"It really is you!" She said, looking like she was ready to hug the demon; but the look on his face stopped her. It was one of Sesshomaru's famous glares.

"Well, here's a letter that came in for you…" She gave him the letter before running off; no doubtingly telling her friends of the new changes of the saviour of the Magical world.

Harry just rolled his eyes and whispered to Shippo, "Do you think I should open it Ototo?"

"It doesn't smell funny if that's what you mean ni-san! Maybe you should; it could be from someone we know." Shippo quietly whispered back, having no idea who the letter was from, but was extremely curious because of the fact.

Ky'n rolled his eyes at Shippo's unbelievable curiousity, but replied, "You really seem to want to know whats in this letter ototo, so maybe I _shouldn't _open it." The demon smirked at the small fox revealing one of his fangs.

"Come on ni-san! Open it! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" His voice was rising above a whisper now; any louder and the whole school would be running to see who yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'll open it, jeez; be any louder why aren't you?" He muttered to Shippo as he started ripping opening the envelope, to produce a piece of paper.

It read:

_Dear Shippo and Ky'n,_

_Naraku has somehow made it to our time guys! We heard that he's planning to join up with some guy, umm what was his name again? Moldywart? Voltagestore? Waldamort? Something like that. Anyways, we, as in Inuyasha and I, will be heading over to England for a while to find him. We need all the allies we can get, especially since Miroku and Sango couldn't make it through the well. If you can, meet us at the train station called King's cross, in two days at noon. Hopefully we'll see you two soon!_

_From, _

_Kagome_

"We've got to help them, ni-san! And weren't you the one destined to kill Voldemort? That makes it even more urgent. We got to get to them!" said Shippo, once he had finished reading the letter.

Harry silently agreed with Shippo, _but how are we going to get there, especially now that I've returned to school? No matter how much I don't want to; I suppose I could just skip class for a day. Hai, that's what I'll do._ Harry nodded to himself at this resolve.

"Come on, let's go ototo. We can't avoid my old friends forever." Ky'n started to walk off, with Shippo quickly going back into hiding again, "I hope everything goes well." Was the last thing Shippo said before becoming silent.

_I hope so too, ototo_

A blur came rushing towards him. It was white, as far as he could tell but could not find anymore distinguishing features at the speed it was going at. The little white blur almost crashed into him; Ky'n effectively jumped out of the way in time. The little white blur, as it is now temporally called, crashed into the ground. _It was bird, an owl to be more precise,_ Ky'n thought idly. _Wait a minute…theres a letter tied to it! Not another!_ He groaned out loud.

_Dear Harry,_

_Is it true your back? Where did you go? I got that bloody Slytherin git back for you by slipping some extra ingredients into his potions; one even turned him yellow for a week! But honestly, why did you contact us sooner, we've been worried sick! Meet us in the room of requirement if you're really him! We'll meet you there at 1:00pm._

_From,_

_Ron and Hermione_

"I guess I better head over there now…" Harry said dejectedly, he had no time to meet with his friends when Voldemort is possibly going to join up with Naraku and now that he thought about it, he always felt a lot more comfortable back in the feudal era. Why did he come back anyway? Ky'n would have continued to think but he was shoved out of his thoughts by a confused ototo-san.

"Who's Ron and what's a Her-Me-On? Come on ni-san, you can tell me!" The little kitsune said sounding very hyper. Ky'n wondered before answering, if Shippo had gotten into his pack of candy while he was hiding.

"Ron and Hermione, Her-My-Oh-Ni," he said sounding it out for Shippo, "we're friends of mine before I'd met you and the others. They seem very worried about me."

"Does this mean after you see them you're going to abandon us now that you have your old friends again?" The Kitsune said with tears in his eyes; he had just re-met his older brother and didn't want to lose him again.

Ky'n blanched, out of all the things for his little brother to say, he hadn't expected this, "Of course not Shippo. You're my family and Inuyasha and the others understand me more anyway. I'll always be friends with you guys.

Shippo sighed in relief; he really thought his older brother was just going to join up with his old friends again! But now that he knew he wasn't he felt he could just curl up and fall asleep contently; everything was right in the world and so he did.

Ky'n didn't notice Shippo had fallen asleep for he too was deep in thought. Although he wasn't thinking about his family, he was thinking about Naraku and Voldemort and the likely possibility of them coming up with some sort of deal and joining forces. Hopefully when they met Inuyasha and Kagome in two days; they could come up with a plan to help take them both down. He hoped it would be easy, but knowing how Naraku is, he doubted it would be that simple.

Ky'n suddenly stopped his musings. He had come up to the door that led to the room of requirement. He walked past the door three times and thought of being in a room that would be good for holding a deep, long, discussion with Ron and Hermione; a door appeared. Ky'n slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open.

* * *

Talon: Sorry guys, another cliffhanger…but at least I updated! (stare's as angry readers before running) MEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Akemi: …You should know the drill by now **R&R** guys/girls.


	6. Chapter 5

Demon who lived

Talon: I apologise for the long wait; I was in fact busy for the first few months until the end of June…but then all my fics suddenly become second priority to everything else I was doing in life. I apologise to those who review my fics and even though I hate it when people tell me to 'update soon' getting that last review was what brought me out of my funk.

Thank you, Crisscrossanime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and Inuyasha, however, I do own Harry's transformation into Ky'n.

---------------

_Last time_

_Ky'n suddenly stopped his musings. He had come up to the door that led to the room of requirement. He walked past the door three times and thought of being in a room that would be good for holding a deep, long, discussion with Ron and Hermione; a door appeared. Ky'n slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open._

**Chapter 5-Golden Trio Together again  
**

When he entered the room of requirement, he found it was empty. Ky'n walked over to one of the clocks inside of the room, since that was what he required that the time.

It read '12:45pm'

'_Great…15 more minutes to go', _he sighed to himself; he'd really hoped to finish this up quickly and so he went to sit down at one of the soft purple chairs located in the room, preparing himself for an agonizingly long wait.

After what seemed like ages, just as the clock ticked, '1:00pm', the door slowly slid open. Two occupants entered the room and time seemed to slow as he saw the familiar long bushy brown hair, and short bright red hair. As he saw their eyes widen in surprise and shock because of the auburn haired, brown eyed boy that could pass as a Weasley.

'_Hermione has a calculating look in her eye and I wonder what she's thinking about. Hopefully it's not about how many ways she can slice and dice me_', Ky'n mused to himself, _'If so I'll just have to make a break for it.'_

Ron, however, had a slightly different reaction then Hermione's, more of the "Act now, ask questions later" approach. The second youngest Weasley raised his wand threateningly and yelled, "Stupefy!", Ky'n simply sidestepped the flash of red light and had a bored look on his face.

This proceeded to get Ron angrier and was about to shout off another spell, when Hermione intervened, "Ron, stop! You're no match for him!"

Ron didn't cast another spell, but he still kept his wand up so Ky'n couldn't try anything, "Why shouldn't I be able to take him Hermione!" Ron exclaimed and Ky'n shook his head slightly.

"He's a fox demon! We've got to tell Dumbledore about this right away!" Hermione said right back at him.

Ron paled, "A demon? You-know-who has demon's on his side!-" Ron would've continued his little rant if Ky'n didn't choose to cut him off right there.

Ky'n stared at Ron incredulously and sighed, he should've expected something like that, "Listen...Ron, I do not work for Voldemort, why should I work for someone who killed my parents and who is now out to kill me?" Ky'n said this all this without changing the tone of his voice.

There was Hermione's calculating look again, so Kyn'n spoke up again, "My name is Ky'n, although you know me as Harry Potter." Ron turned red in anger when the elder kitsune said this and Hermione spoke before Ron could start yelling again,

"If you're really Harry; what is his Patronus (A/N: Did I spell it right?)form? What did we do at the end of our third year? And what happened at the end of the Triwizard Tournament?"

Ky'n replied, "It takes the form of my wizarding father's animagus, a stag. At the end of third year, we saved my godfather, Sirius Black, using a timeturner and Voldemort was resurrected at the end of the tournament."

He suddenly heard a squeal and Hermione was actually hugging him, 'So much for the slice and dicing idea then,' he thought to himself.

"It's good to have you back, mate. Malfoy was getting to cocky." Said a smiling Ron, _'the smile must've been contagious because then once Hermione was done hugging she broke out into a wide smile, which caused me to give a small one of my own'._

Ky'n heard a small yawn coming from his robe again; Shippo always seemed to fall asleep and wake up here at the most inopportune moments.

Rubbing his eyes blearily, Shippo asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

Ky'n smiled, "About time you woke up, Ship…you've been asleep for two hours" He added after he took a look at the clock again, which read, 2:30pm.

"And who is uh…Ship?" Hermione said nervously. Shippo jumped out of the demon-who-lived robes and said, "I'm Shippo, Ky'n's brother."

"…What is it?" Ron said, mouth agape at the little gnome with a tail, that had suddenly appeared.

The-boy-who-was-really-a-demon sighed, "A fox demon…Now I'm going to tell you what happened while I was away, but you can't tell ANYONE." Seeing the two nod, he proceed to tell them how he woke up in a sleeping bag, in another time, in the middle of a clearing, how Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo found him in the middle of an open field, about trying to stop Naraku from his goals (He left out the part about the jewel shards), remembering his missing past from Kaede, and finally making the long trek back to England.

"In another time? We have to find out how much Dog demon meat, Malfoy put into the potion, this is an enormous discovery!" Hermione started to babble.

"Harry went into another time and all you can think of is research? You're crazy 'Mione. There's just no hope for her is there Harry?" Ron said in amazement, shaking his head.

Ky'n laughed, even with stupid, manipulating headmasters; it was good to be back.

-------------

TBC

Talon: Before I sign off, there are a few more things I need to say.

Once again, Gomen Nasai for the long wait.

the beta option I spoke about on my profile is still there for ALL of my fics

and Lastly R&R

Akemi: Wow…this is the first time I've actually seen her serious on her author's notes.

Sirius: Hey! She's not Sirius, I'm Sirius!

Talon: Yeah, Ake-chan P Bye everyone


End file.
